First Kisses
by zigguratank
Summary: sometimes first kisses don't go as planned. the stories of YGO characters' first kisses.FINISHED!
1. Alister's First kiss:Eduardo and lemons

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Yugioh…and I don't own and beer names…or Barney, or the Spanish language…or Ecuador

A/N: YEA! Another story! BUT THIS IS SORTA PERVERTED! Bwahahahaha…I got this idea while I was thinking of something…random…yea….that's it…well I hope everyone enjoys the story! Oh yeah, if you are from Ecuador or you are Mexican I am terribly sorry…I don't mean any offense!

* * *

Have you ever had a first kiss? Well, for many people a first kiss is something so great that they would never forget. Many people want their first kiss to be with a great person, or a hot guy/girl, or a famous dude. But unfortunately some people don't have such great first kisses in their life. And they can't go back in time to change them. So I am here to tell their stories…

**First Kisses**

Victim 1: Alister

It was a cold winter's night. There was a blizzard said to come in exactly 17 minutes. Everyone evacuated the ghetto streets and ran into pubs, apartments, and boxes in the alley ways. Alister ran down the frosty street and into the warm pub. He took off his trench coat and gave it to a slutty coat collector girl. Surprisingly he was wearing his lavender belly shirt/tank top/sports bra looking shirt this chilly night. Alister approached the bar and ordered, "Hey! Can I get a Budweiser over here?"

"Sure kid. I'll need to see your ID." The waiter tapped his foot impatiently. Alister suddenly remembered that the age to drink was 21 and he was only 17.

"Uhh can I get a root beer instead?"

"We're out of root beer."

"You got anything that doesn't have alcohol?" the waiter thought for a while.

"Pink lemonade."

"No soda?"

"No. its pink lemonade or nothing kid." Make your choice fast! I got a full house tonight because of this damn blizzard."

"Are you sure you don't have any _yellow_ lemonade?"

"Yeah. In the bathroom. People don't like to flush here for some reason."

"Fine, pink lemonade." Alister grumbled. He wasn't having a good day. First he had a draw with Seto Kaiba. Then Dartz yelled at him for losing Kaiba's soul. And then Valon teased him again because of his feminine appearance. He had 7 guys whistle at him, and Rafael nearly knocked him out when they were disagreeing that the ending to the Barney song was '_won't you say you love me too?_' instead of _'won't you say we love you too?_'. Just then a big fat rich guy came into the pub. He looked around and did a double take on Alister. _Ai Curumba! Look at that atractivo little lady! _The fat man placed himself on the stool next to Alister.

"Hello! I am Eduardo! I'm am rich, and I am from Ecuador! Would you introduce yourself to me?" Eduardo's eyes glittered furiously. Alister stared in confusion at the fat man who so suddenly introduced himself. _I should play it safe_ Alister thought.

"I'm…Chandler. I'm not so rich and my family is dead." Alister spoke cautiously.

Eduardo burst into tears when he heard that lovely "Chandler's" family was all deceased.

"That is too terrible!" and Alister was thrust into a gut squeezing hug. Eduardo kept repeating over and over, "Everything will be alright! Everything will be alright!"

Alister was incredibly grateful when the waiter finally delivered his pink lemonade.

"Kid. Your lemonade."

"Thanks." Alister mumbled as he stared at the pink substance in a glass topped off with crushed ice, a cherry, pineapples and a paper umbrella. Eduardo also looked at the tropical drink. He like it so he ordered one for himself too. Alister sipped his lemonade and tried to avoid contact with Eduardo, but Eduardo kept asking him questions about school, home and what he wore everyday. Alister started off answering the questions with false answers but after his 3rd glass of pink lemonade that Eduardo bought for him, he felt all bubbly and light and he giggled a lot.

"So what do you wear everyday?"

"Well, hic, I wear this," Alister pulled his belly shirt forward and let it go, snapping him. "And I wear a trench coat and, hic, boots and a Chaos Duel disk. It's all green and, hic, shiny!"

"NO PANTIES!" Eduardo screeched pervertedly.

"Hic! I wear pants," he pointed at his leather pants, "But nothing underneath besides underwear. Hee hee hee! Hic!" Alister giggled.

"OH MY!" Eduardo leaned in closer. "Would you like another pink lemonade?"

"Hic! Sure!" Alister hiccupped. He never felt this great in his whole entire life. It was like he had no problems in his life and he didn't have to do anything. He could sit, relax and drink pink lemonade forever. But it was making him a little dizzy. Eduardo presented Alister his 4th pink lemonade. Before Alister picked it up, Eduardo thought he got Alister drunk enough so he frenched Alister. It was a life sucking kiss and I won't say anymore. Alister finally came back to reality and slapped Eduardo. Then he puked on him.

After that Eduardo found out that Alister was a GUY the 'hard way". While he got his suit dry cleaned, he died from his STD he got from all the "fun" in his life.

* * *

A/N: ODION IS NEXT! And this is the **only** perverted one! The others may perverted but this is the most perverted…I'm sorry. Pleez review! And go away if you're going to flame. 


	2. Odion's First Kiss:Barber Troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Or Twister.

A/N: did you know that we're not allowed to put music lyrics in stories anymore? That's pretty harsh…I hope they don't kick Rafael's Tea Party off! I had a karaoke contest! Uh oh… I already got punished twice! (For another story) Does anyone know how many times we can get punished before getting kicked off?

* * *

Victim: Odion 

Once upon a time Odion had a full head of hair. I know it's hard to believe that he _once_ had hair! It was silky, dark brown hair that any girl would love to run their fingers through. He got many dates because of that sexy hair! But when Odion assigned for the job to be Marik's top flunky he had to agree to the terms on the paper:

_I, Odion , agree that I will obey the following commands while serving Master Marik:_

_I must be loyal to Master Marik_

_I must be dark and mysterious_

_I can't be a blabber mouth_

_I must be mean to Marik's older sister Ishizu_

_I will play chess, checkers, or Twister or any game Master Marik chooses to play._

_I must go out and purchase a cape_

_I must allow Master Marik to look into my mind and control me_

_I must have a tattoo_

_signedOdion _

Now it doesn't say you have to shave your head, so in this story we have to focus on term #8: I must have a tattoo. Since Odion was going to be the top flunky, he had to have a special tattoo. He felt he needed something big that would resemble importance among the other flunkies. He wanted something cool, and hot. Then he finally got it.

"Since Master Marik is from Egypt, why not get Egyptian symbols?" He informed Marik of his plan. Marik told him to proceed. Now the only question was where to put the symbols. Odion took a pencil and sampled the symbols on his inner palm, legs, arms, chest, back, and even his butt, but none of them seemed to look cool.

"What am I going to do now? I need something cool! Something that will make people fear me! Something that would make me stand out from the crowd!" Odion smacked his hand on his face. He forgot for a second that his hand had the Egyptian symbols on in marked in pen. He tore his hand away from his face and rushed to the sink to wash off the pen mark from his face. Before he turned on the faucet he looked in the mirror.

"Hey, this looks pretty cool! I makes me stand out, I'm mysterious! And I'm even scared of myself right now!" Odion redrew the symbols on his head. It was going well until he reached the hairline.

"Damn it! I need more room!" He screamed his anger out so the whole world could hear. But then he saw a razor on the floor.

"Hmmmm…" Odion sprinted to the barber shop. Odion burst in and bellowed, "I need someone who can make me bald right now!" a creepy barber named Bo Bo came in front of the cowardly haircutters.

"I'll take that hair out for you!" he smiled evilly.

"That'd be great!" and Bo Bo got to work. Those 16 minutes were the most joyous moments of Bo Bo's life. He took the biggest razor and shaved off Odion's silky locks. Odion screamed with pain for Bo Bo just dived in with the sharp razor regardless of what he was doing. Bo Bo only had one objective on his mind: to get out all the hair. By the time he was finished Odion's head was scraped clean. His pen tattoos were washed away by blood and he had a future of scabs ahead of him. Odion sobbed heavily as he watched Bo Bo sweep away the hair that once grew on his head. Odion paid and went home.

* * *

A few weeks later… 

Odion's scabs healed quickly, for Marik gave him some healing medicine and he also killed Bo Bo for scarring his top flunky. Odion returned to the barber shop to get his head re-shaved and glazed. After that he was off to the tattoo parlor. Ever since Bo Bo shaved his head, Odion was too scared to look in the mirror for he did not want to see blood and no hair. So when he got to the tattoo parlor he looked like a disaster.

"Can I help you?" asked a severely tattooed man.

"Can I get some Egyptian symbols tattooed onto my head?"

"Sure." And the guy tattooed him and Odion went home. Odion got into the bathtub and took a long shower. He wanted to get himself cleaned up before he looked in the mirror for the first time in 6 weeks. Odion unfogged the mirror and looked in. his head was so shiny it gave off a glare, and the tattoos made him look dangerous!

"I like my bald head! It's so fine!" he squealed as he rubbed his head. "I look gorgeous!" then he started singing, "_I'm too sexy for my hair! To sexy for my hair! Hair already left me!_"

He sang his heart out until he thought of something else he could do. Odion looked into the mirror and practiced saying lovey dovey things like he would in a date.

"How you doin good lookin'?" He shined his pearly whites. "Whoa! You look smokin tonight baby!" he kept this up until he leaned in and kissed the mirror. That was Odion's first kiss ever. And he liked it. So he leaned in for another kiss and another. Pretty soon he was making out with his bathroom mirror.

UP NEXT: WEEVIL

* * *

A/N: I know. Pretty disgusting chapter right? Yea, this is the real me. I'm perverted alright. Now I can't say innocent things like hot dog, or balls, or fun, or lemonade, or milk, or even the word 'things'! I feel so bad. But did you like it? Pleez review! Thanks! 


	3. Weevil's First Kiss:Stinky Situation

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or anything else in this story (Jell-O). I only own the idea and the story.

A/N: well, I only got 3 reviews…but at least 9 people read this. I think 9. well, please continue to read and I hope you like this!

* * *

Victim: WEEVIL

Weevil Underwood had been waiting for this day for his whole entire life even though he was just 5. Today he was going to go bug scavenging with his dad in the forest. Weevil was sure he'd find something rare or maybe some new species of bug!

"You ready weev?"

"I've been ready since I was born!" Mr. Underwood chuckled. He never knew that he would have a bug genius for a kid. The father and his son headed out in the forest to explore. There were so many flying objects that Weevil didn't know what to look at first! He spotted a butterfly and picked it up carefully.

"Dad! Dad! Look at this! What kind of specimen is it?"

"It's a monarch butterfly. You can tell by the pattern on its back."

"Oh. Just a _Speyeria cybele_." And Weevil let it go. For 7 hours Weevil and his dad searched together for rare bugs. They couldn't find any. Finally his dad said, "Let's have lunch. I'm starving." They sat down and had a picnic of sandwiches and Jell-O. After lunch Weevil's dad took a nap. He told Weevil to stay at camp, but Weevil didn't listen. He strayed into the deep parts of the woods where his father had forbidden him to go. Then he noticed something crawling.

"Hey what's this?" he picked up a black round bug that looked entirely different from what he and his father saw today. It was kind of like a beetle and it had a foul odor.

"I think I found a new species of bug!" Weevil squealed. He was so happy, and proud of his success that he kissed the "end" of the bug. The stink bug that he had found sprayed a nasty odor into Weevil's mouth, and it squirmed out of Weevil's fingers.

"ACK!" He spat. "I'VE BEEN POISONED!" Weevil ran back to camp to find his dad looking for him.

"WEEVIL MAXIMUS UNDERWOOD! I told you NOT o go ANYWHERE! And what is that smell? It smells like a stink bug!" Weevil tried to tell his dad what happened but the taste in his mouth was so disgusting that he threw up all over the place instead. Afterwards Weevil explained everything through tears and his dad took him home. From then on, Weevil Underwood had the worst breath on the planet. That was Weevil's first kiss. But it wasn't his last…you'll see soon…

NEXT UP: REX RAPTOR

* * *

A/N: I have all the characters planned out…you'll just have to wait and read what happens to Yugi, and Tea and Mai and Tristan and Duke and Joey and Valon and Dartz and Rafael and now I'll shut up. 


	4. Rex's First Kiss:New Years

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or New Years…

A/N: okay…I have nothing to say but…PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Rex Raptor was at his fifth grade New Year Eves party. They said at the stroke of midnight everyone had to kiss their sweetheart. The problem for Rex was that he didn't have a sweetheart! he looked around the room. all the girls were either dancing or gossiping.

"Hey! There's Emily! Maybe she'd like me." Rex approached Emily and asked her if she wanted to be his sweetheart.

"No way loser!" and she walked away. Rex asked Angela. She did the same.

"Maybe I should approach this in a cooler manner…" he saw Jacqueline.

"Hey baby! You want to kiss me at midnight?" he smiled at her and winked. Jacqueline ran away.

"How bout you Christine?"

"How about no?" Rex tried it on 7 more girls until he finally gave up. Then an idea struck him. Rex took a rose and strode up to Erin.

"For you because you…uhhh look as pretty as this rose!" he held up the rose.

"Sorry I have a date." Rex went up to Paulina. "For you sweet Paulina! A rose that matches your beauty!" Paulina told her friends, "Hey look! The dino dude is asking me to be his sweetheart! That's funny!" Rex slunk away. He asked Sandra who shunned him away and Caitlin who slapped him silly. Cynthia wasn't very helpful too because she got so mad that she almost broke his rose. Jennifer spat on him, Eden already had a date, and Catherine glared at him.

He finished asking all the girls except for one: Darlene. She was the fattest girl in fifth grade and she had bad breath and B.O. She didn't have a date. Darlene watched Rex's every move. He finally stopped avoiding Darlene and said, "Darlene…here." He gave her the rose which was now crumpled and dry. Darlene put it in her hair.

"Thanks Rex! And yes, I'll be your sweetheart!" Rex sat next to Darlene until midnight came.

"One more minute…" Rex muttered under his breath. Darlene was putting her 8th layer of lipstick on. Other couples were getting ready. Then Rex saw his best friend Weevil.

"Hey Weevil! Over here!" Weevil came up to him with his date Weevilla. The two friends stood up with their dates and watched the clock tick. Rex was so nervous. He didn't want to kiss Darlene.

"THREE, TWO, ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Darlene stepped in to kiss Rex, but rex turned around and kissed Weevil instead. Weevil slapped him, Darlene cried, Weevilla ran and Rex coughed and spat.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU BASTARD?" Weevil screamed.

"DUDE! YOUR BREATH STINKS! HOW'D IT GET SO BAD?"

"I KISSED THE END OF A STINK BUG WHEN I WAS 5 YOU IDIOT! BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KISS ME TO FIND OUT!" Rex noticed everyone staring at him and Weevil. Ever since that first kiss, no girls wanted to go on dates with him.

UP NEXT: VALON

* * *

A/N: did you like it? Well if you did PLEASE REVIEW! Valon is next! And then Joey and Mai, Yugi, Marik, Dartz, Tristan, Tea, Mokuba, and Seto. 


	5. Valon's First Kiss:Christmas time

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh…or anything from Yugioh…it's not mine!

A/N: YEA! VALON! And I know I don't normally do this but here are some review uhhh messages:

**RinRye: **I'm so sorry about Rex! Let's say he gets together with you after that! My sister is named Erin too! That's too cool.

**Silveryuki06:** happy early birthday! August 13! WHEEEEEE!

**LeDiva:** thanks for always reading my stories!

**DiceDevil:** I think the egg came first cause maybe one of the dinosaursbecame the evolution of chicken...mmmm chicken...(turns around to see Dr.waka waka glaring)

Did I forget anyone?

* * *

VICTIM: VALON

"Valon, well done! It's your 7th A+ in a row!" Mrs. Blunt said as she passed back all the graded worksheets and tests out to the students. Valon look at his exam grade: a perfect 100!

"I could be a child prodigy if I keep my grades up like this!" Valon exclaimed. So far he'd gotten all As from his toughest, meanest math teacher Mrs. Blunt and some B+ from Mrs. Holmes, his mean ELA teacher and some more As from Mr. Zawacki, the science teacher. He score 5 goals in soccer during P.E. and he got a free ice cream at lunch. But the best part of the day was…IT WAS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL BEFORE WINTER BREAK!

Everyone in Valon's class was counting down the minutes before they got to leave the 4th grade for 2 entire weeks!

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE, ONE, ONE, ONE, ONE, ONE!" Unfortunately, they didn't know what the exact time was so they just continued until RIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!

"ALRIGHT! WHHOOOOOOHHHOOOOO! YAAAAAAAAYYYY! CHRISTMAS PRESENTS HERE WE COME!" everyone hollered as they rushed out towards the bus. Valon decided to walk home and enjoy the Christmas scenery. There were people working on decorating the local Christmas tree, some kids were playing in the snow, and Hobo's were being fed a Christmas meal by the local homeless shelter. Yes it was a beautiful day.

"Hey Valon!" a young Alister cried, "Catch!" he kicked him a soccer ball. Valon, Alister and Mikey (Alister's little brother. Remember this is before all the Oriechalkos stuff came and destroyed their beautiful lives…) played soccer in the snow for a little while. Then Alister and Mikey had to go home.

"Hey Alister! You forgot your soccer ball!"

"You can keep it! Think of it as a Christmas present from a good friend!" and he ran inside. Valon grinned and took the ball. He kicked it down the street to his house, when he saw some mistletoe hanging off a light pole. Underneath was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen.

"Uhhh hi. Are you waiting for someone?"

"Why yes…my true love is supposed to come and kiss me tonight under this mistletoe!" Valon thought for a bit. _If she's here all alone with me, and she says her true love is supposed to come, then that must mean…I have to kiss her! Man! This must be my lucky day!_ Valon walked up to the girl and leaned in to kiss her. Right before he made his move, he heard her screech, "ROBERT! YOU CAME!" the girl left and kissed "Robert" and Valon's lips touched the light pole. The girl and her boyfriend left, and Valon's lips were stuck to the pole.

_Please evacuate the street right now! There's a blizzard coming our way! I repeat evacuate the streets!_ The radio yelled. People were running back into their warm houses. But Valon couldn't move. His mouth was freeze dried to the pole and if pulled it hurt like hell. Valon saw a little boy standing next to him staring.

"Why are you kissing the pole?"

"I mou' iz tuck oo deez ting. Elp ee peas!" (**LITERAL translation:** my mouth is stuck to this thing. Help me please. **VALON'S translation:** get me an ambulance dumb ass! Can't you see I need some help?) The kid continued to stare at Valon until his mother came to take him inside. She didn't notice Valon because the storm was getting heavy. All night long Valon stood there freezing with his soccer ball and test papers. His parents weren't any help because they were probably…doing something under the mistletoe.

The next day, when the storm cleared out, neighbors gathered around the light pole to watch firefighters take a blow torch to free a kid trapped in a block of ice.

"Couldn't you put him in a giant oven and melt him?" asked a baker. The fire fighters tried pulling the block to the baker's oven, but they noticed soon noticed the lips attached to the light pole.

"Oh God! What was this kid thinking? Kissing a light pole slated with dry ice? I mean, come on!" the firefighters took the blow torch and melted the ice around the lips. Soon they were unstuck. They rushed Valon to the hospital and soon he was drinking super hot chocolate and a nice steaming dish of chicken noodle soup. Valon had swollen lips for 2 months and a nasty cold.

UP NEXT: YUGI MOTO

* * *

A/N: the moral of this story is: NEVER KISS FREEZED DRIED OBJECTS IN THE WINTER TIME. Okay? Alright then…off to write Yugi's story! 


	6. Yugi's First Kiss: The Butterfly Effect

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh…or Porsches

A/N: thanks for the reviews! Ummm ON TO YUGI! WHOOO! Now, I must warn you. This contains alot of YAOI…so back away if you don't like YAOI. And I was also inspired to write this as Yugi's story because I just watched the Butterfly Effect. It's cool story wise, but it's nasty if you see the Rated R stuff…you know what I mean? Hint: "fun" BLECH! No wonder I'm so perverted…I watch all this rated r crap…

* * *

VICTIM: YUGI

"I summon the Blues eyes White Dragon! Then I'll fuse all my dragons together to create BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaiba screamed. Now it was Yugi's turn. _Look how sexy Kaiba looks! He's so cute when he does that evil laugh!_ Yugi laid down 2 defense cards and ended his turn.

"Is that all you got Yugi? Because now I attack with BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yugi kept staring at Kaiba with dreamy eyes as he shielded himself with a defense card.

"Damn you Yugi! I almost finished you off!"

"Don't worry Kaiba dearest. I'll let you win."

"Ok." And Yugi let him attack again this time taking away all of Yugi's life points. Yugi just kept staring at Kaiba. It was so dizzyfying when he looked into Seto's eyes.

Before he knew it, he was standing in a room full of people that had notebooks and cameras. They were all looking at him and shoving microphones in his face. Kaiba was standing next to him holding his hand. And words were coming out of his mouth that he never intended to say.

"Yes, it is true. I, Yugi Moto, King of Games, am getting married to Seto Kaiba, Owner of Kaiba Corp. And yes, that means we're gay." Everyone in the room gasped. One reporter asked, "Seto Kaiba, if you please, where are you getting married? Because Japan does not allow gay marriages!"

"Well, we were thinking about that…" and right before Yugi heard Seto answer he was lying down on the ground.

There were bullets, toilet paper squares and egg yolks flying everywhere. Kaiba was telling Yugi to get down. Outside Yugi could hear people screaming, "WE DON'T WANT NO GAY PEOPLE HERE! GET OUT YOU BEEPING GAY PEOPLE!" more bullets, eggs and toilet paper flew in…along with a rotten tomato.

Yugi whimpered, "Please let this all be a nightmare!" and before he knew it he was cast into a dark place. He felt the wall and found a light switch. Yugi flipped it on. He saw Kaiba in bed with another woman…no wait, MAN!

"KAIBA! YOU CHEATER!" Yugi screamed without knowing what he said. The "other" man got up and looked around, "YUGI!"

"JOEY! I thought you were with Tristan! Why'd you have to come and steal Kaiba away from me?"

"What? But, me and Kaiba got married! Remember? And you went straight!"

"I did?" and Yugi fell down a warp.

He was in a house with Tea and a baby? The sun was shining, and he was actually TALLER than Tea. He was dressed in a nice suit with a briefcase. Tea kissed him on the cheek and said, "Have a good day at work!" Yugi walked out the door and drove to wherever he worked in a silver Porsche.

Yugi drove into the wild blue yonder and ended up looking at a weird girl typing up the story of his first kiss.

"Who are you?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I asked.

"Why are you typing up everything we're saying?"

"Ummmm, so I can post this and start writing more First Kisses stories…"

"Oh." Yugi leans over and reads the story.

"Hey! I've been going through this exact thing you're writing!...don't forget to write that down."

"Yes. That's because I'm a crazy fanfiction author who is going mad and is messing with Yugioh character's lives!"

"I see. So you're _making_ me do all this stuff by writing it!"

"Yes. I can even make you fart to!"

"How?"

"Like this." Yugi all of the sudden farts. POOT

"Whoa!"

"I know. Now I'm going to continue with the story."

"can you do it again?"

"no. people are getting bored. now climb into the computer. i COMMAND YOU SLAVE!"

"fine." Yugi climbs into the computer and returns to the story on fanfiction. He found himself in an alley way giving this guy with a trench coat some money.

"I need more!" Yugi wails. His eyes were all blood shot and his hands were trembling. The guy gives him some drugs. Yugi takes it and then he collapses from dizziness.

He woke up just in time to find himself dressed in an evening gown. Rafael and Tea were fighting over him and Kaiba was with some girl named Alison. She had red hair and was wearing a pink dress. She didn't look too happy. Mai was fixing some guy's hair. The guy was wearing a yellow dress and bumble bees. She and Duke Devlin, who was wearing a ballerina outfit, were playing with cookies. There was a lady in blue singing _The Itsy Bitsy Spider_ on stage. All of the sudden Yugi, and only Yugi, heard a voice echo all around. It said, "GET OUT OF RAFAEL'S TEA PARTY YUGI! YOU'RE IN THE WRONG STORY!" Yugi recognized the voice. it sounded like the voice of the deranged author.

"HOW DO I GET OUT?"

"EAT A COOKIE!" Yugi ate a cookie and he stood in front of Kaiba wearing a wedding dress.

"Do you Seto Kaiba take Yugi Moto as your wife?

"I do." Seto smiled at Yugi.

"And do you Yugi Moto take Set Kaiba as your husband?" this time, Yugi regained control of his voice and he replied, "Sure I do!"

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife! Errr husband? No wait…uhh. Never mind. Just kiss the bride. No wait…husband…OH FORGET IT! KISS HIM ALREADY! I hate these gay weddings!" and Yugi took Kaiba's head and pulled him into a kiss. He felt Kaiba struggling to get out and then he slapped Yugi.

* * *

"WAKE UP YUGI! Blah! Ewww! Gross!" Yugi's grandpa spat. He was gagging and spitting.

"grandpa! Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, but are you going mad?"

"no but there's this author I met who is."

"What?"

"Never mind. Why are you gagging? Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yugi let's have a talk. Sit down." Yugi sat next to his grandpa.

"Yugi, I love you very much...as a grandson. And I know you love me as much as I love you! I mean you even saved my soul at Duelist Kingdom!"

"Where are you going with this gramps?"

"OK, so we know we love each other very much because we're related. BUT I DON'T LOVE YOU ENOUGH FOR YOU TO KISS ME IN THE MORNING!" and that's Yugi's first kiss.

UP NEXT:MARIK ISHTAR

* * *

A/N: interesting wasn't it?

Yugi: yea it was really interesting. But why'd you have to write me kissing my grandpa?

zT: ACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I must be going crazy! Help! 911! dials 911

911: hello, 911, how can we help you?

zT: there's this cartoon character that keeps popping out of nowhere and looks at yugi and then whispers into the phone _I think he's a stalker_.

Yugi: I'm not a stalker! You're the one who's wrting all of this! And you never answered my question! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME KISS MY GRAMPS?

zT: waves her hand in front of yugi's face

Yugi: WHY ARE YOU WAVING YOUR HAND IN MY FACE?

zT: ack! Go away! Evil spirits be gone!

Yugi: just answer my question woman!

zT: WELL WOULD YOU RATHER KISS YOUR GRANDPA OR EDUARDO?

Yugi: Who's Eduardo?

zT: a guy who gets you drunk off lemonade and wants to "have fun" with you. Beware, he has several different kinds of STDs.

Yugi: I guess my grandpa would be better.

zT: heeeeeey, if you can come and see me, then could blush Alister come and visit?

Alister: someone call?

zT:faints

911: hello? Something abut a stalker?


	7. Marik's First Kiss: Flunky Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything else in this story…besides the story idea.

A/N: I hope you like Marik's story! BEWARE: GROSS STUFF ABOUT KILLING. AND SOME NASTY PERVERTED STUFF.

* * *

VICTIM: MARIK ISHTAR

This is a story that will explain 2 things: Marik's first kiss, and…something else. If I told you, you'd already know how his first kiss went.

Marik Ishtar leaned back in his chair, or what he called hi "throne." All day long he was ordering around his flunkies.

"You! Yeah you with the bald head! Get me some soda! And you! Yes, Alexandria! Make me a sandwich! Yo Marsha! Massage my feet! Hey Ishizu! Ummm never mind. You're not one of my flunkies." All the flunkies he called upon came to him with sandwiches, drinks and a foot massage. They adored his good looks and strong arms…except for the bald flunky. (cough Odion cough) Yeah, life was good for Marik Ishtar. He opened up Life with Martha Stewart and began reading the first article. Over in the kitchen, his girl flunkies and boy flunkies were spying on him.

"Look at Master Marik's pretty feet! I'm so jealous that Marsha gets to massages his feet!"

"Master Marik is so dreamy!" some of the boy flunkies joined in with the conversation.

"I wish I could be as strong as Master Marik!"

"Yea! Did you hear what he did to a guy?"

"WHAT?"

"Well, you know Odion? The top flunky? He used to have hair!"

"OHMIGOSH!" everyone gasped.

"But that's not all! When he got his tattoo, he had to shave all his hair off. So this guy named Bo bo shaved it for him."

"What happened?"

"Bo bo was a crazed guy, so he gave Odion a lot of cuts and scrapes! He practically killed Odion!"

"Poor Odion!"

"So Master Marik healed Odion. And he got so mad at Bo bo that he killed him!"

"WOW! He's so cool!" all the girls blushed.

"How'd he kill Bo bo?"

"Well, rumor has it that Master Marik beat him up first. Then he used the Millennium rod to take his soul. After that he decapitated Bo Bo's head and hung it on a plaque!"

"Where's the plaque? And what'd he do with the body?"

"I don't know. They say the body is buried somewhere in Hong Kong and he hung the plaque in his room"

"No wonder he never lets anyone in his room!"

"Master Marik is so cool!" and big man flunky came up and stated, "Sometimes, I wish I could kiss him so he'd know how much I appreciate him!" and that gave ALL the flunkies an idea.

* * *

The next day Marik ordered people around again.

"Tommy! Go pick up my socks from the dry cleaners! Sebastian, get me a muffin and a mocha freeze! Samantha! I want a manicure!" Tommy returned with the socks. After he handed them over to Marik, he kissed him.

"Sir, thank you for making me work so hard! I am honored to work for you!" and Tommy slipped away. Sebastian came up to Marik and delivered the snacks. He, too, kissed Marik.

"I love you Master Marik!" and he ran away. Samantha gave him a manicure and kissed his hand.

"Master Marik, you are soooo hot!" and she walked away. Marik was confounded.

"That was weird. I didn't tell them to kiss me. Oh well." So Marik continued to order people around all day. Every time someone would finish a task, they came up to kiss him and to tell him a message of appreciation. The guys kissed him on the forehead or the hand (or even the lips) and the girls either frenched him or kissed his hand. Marik had enough of this nonsense when Odion started kissing him too.

"AHHH! ENOUGH! WHO SAID YOU COULD KISS ME?" all the flunkies froze up.

"Sir, I'm sorry I thought it was a new trend or something." Odion apologized. Marik forgave him and continued to glare at the other flunkies.

"WHY ARE YOU KISSING ME? I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME! Or else I'll kill you all."

"And hang our heads on a plaque in your room?" Desmond shouted out.

"WHAT?"

"Never mind. Ummm we just wanted to show our appreciation!"

"Well, you showed enough appreciation today. I'm afraid that I'll have to fire you all and kill everyone…except for Odion and those who didn't kiss me." And Marik killed everyone and got new flunkies. This time he controlled them with his millennium rod. And the best part abut them was that most of them were boys. He only had 2 girls to give him massages because boy's massages were very tense…if you know what I mean. So the other explination that this story tells is: Why Marik doesn't have many girl flunkies. If you still don't know I'll tell you why: he didn't like the girl's French kisses.

UP NEXT:JOEY AND MAI

* * *

A/N: yup that was really…weird…don't you think?

Alister: reading story man, you're really violent! And perverted!

zT: WHAT? YOU GUYS ARE STILL HERE? OMIGOSH! It's Alister!

Alister: Yugi left. Why are you freaked out about seeing me?

zT:faints revives I'm your #1 fan! AND NO ONE CAN CONQUER MY LOVE FOR YOU DO YOU HEAR ME?

Alister: dude, you're really freaking me out! I think I better go…

zT: NO! don't go yet! I need your help! You're my bestest friend and I love you so much!

Alister: I'm not even real!

zT: who cares? I need you to help me straighten out my life! You see, I'm weird and going mad and I don't have a boyfriend but that doesn't matter cause I have you! And then I always feel so lonely and I better say something else before i break out into a song…too late. "lonely! I am so lonely! I have nobody-"

Alister: are you going to sing or do you want me to help you?

zT: right. I also suffer from mental depression. And that's what effects every other problem in my life. I also think the world is cruel.

Alister: well you're right about that…let's see. First off, you're too young to have a boyfriend.

zT: will you be my boyfriend?

Alister:….

Alister: back to what I was saying…ummm you have GOT to stop singing. You sound terrible. And go talk to a counseler or something about your depression.you know they have medicine for this kind of stuff.

zT: oh okay. But my parent s don't know I'm going mad. Just the rest of the world…and you.

Alister:…..i'm sorry I can't help you.

zT: at least stay with me forever?

Alister: I have to go now…

Zt: waaaaaaaaaahhhh! You're so mean!

Alister: fine. I'll stay here and read everybody else's stories. I want to read Rafael's.

zT: YEAAAAAAAAAA! kisses Alister

Alister: that's the story of my second kiss...


	8. Joey and Mai's First Kiss:Bubbles

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

A/N: ummm I'd like to say something to **Mokuba's Official Glomper**: YEA! WE BOTH LOVE ALISTER! TOGETHER WE WILL uhhh CREATE THE MOST BIZZARE ALISTER FAN CLUB IN THE WORLD! AND WE'LL RULE ALL! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay…I'm freaking you out. But I'm really sorry. I can't write Kaiba's first kiss yet. I'm saving him for last. He's the end of this story. If you continue to read the rest of the story while I update then you can get to read Kaiba's! Okay? But, now I'll have to write ALL the stories EVEN faster so you can read Kaiba's! Thanks for your review! It makes me happy that someone else has the same opinion about Alister!

Now about the story: it's not that funny, but more cute and romantic…I wrote this for silveryuki06 because…well, you'll see.

* * *

VICTIM: JOEY AND MAI

This all happened one spring afternoon when Mai and Joey were only 5 years old. They were playing with the Super Ultra Bubble Machine. It was the most awesome bubble maker in the WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD! (They got it from china) MWAHAHAHA! Anyways…Joey and Mai were figuring out how to use this strange contraption. Joey had the machine, and Mai had the bubble solution.

"So…what do you think we have to do?" Joey stuck his fingers in all the little holes and he flipped the "on" switch. It didn't do anything. Mai picked up the instruction packet.

"Did you put in the batteries?"

"What are batteries? And how'd you know we're supposed to put them in?"

"I read it in this." Mai pointed to the instruction manual.

"WHAT? You can read?" Joey asked. Mai ran into the house and came back out with some batteries.

"Here. Your mom said these were batteries." Joey stared at the cylindrical objects in Mai's hand.

"Let's put them in." Joey took one and tried to stuff it into the holes where the bubbles are supposed to come out.

"I don't think its working." Mai said as she tried to stuff another battery into where you pour in the soap. The two toddlers started crying.

"WAAAAAAHHH! We want bubbles! We want bubbles! Waaaaahhhhhh!" They screamed. Joey's mom came outside to investigate.

"What's going on out here?" she saw the Super Ultra Bubble Machine stuffed with batteries. Mom took the batteries and showed little Joey and Mai how to put them in. she poured in the soap and turned on the machine. _Whir whir._ The machine generated big, little, and weird shaped bubbles that floated all over the placed. Joey and Mai squealed with delight as they ran around catching and popping bubbles. Mom went back inside to prepare a snack for them. Meanwhile, Joey took the soap and poured it all into the machine. Then he flipped the switch to maximum speed. Bubbles started blasting out of the contraption at 15 mph. Soon the whole backyard was covered in bubbles.

"Hey Joey! Where'd you go?" Mai searched through the bubble forest and found him. He had a white wig and beard.

"AAHHH! It's Santa!" Mai screamed. She fell back and laughed. The two started popping bubbles, but no matter how many they popped there were still more for the Super Ultra Bubble Machine was still on. After an hour of popping bubbles, Joey and Mai finally finished and the bubble monster (machine) stopped.

"Whew! That was fun!" Mai laughed.

"FUN? That was torture! Great! Now I'm all sticky! And I'm hungry too!"

"WHO WANTS A SNACK?" Joey's mom came outside with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. The toddlers ate gratefully. Joey's mom saw that they ran out of bubble solution so she went into the house and came back with a GALLON sized tub of bubble soap.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! More BUBBLES!" Joey and Mai screamed in unison. The dropped their sandwiches and started up the bubbles again. Joey's mom left them to play. Once again Joey blasted the bubbles and they were covered in even thicker bubbles than before.

"How are we going to pop them now? There are too many!" Joey stated as he struggled through the bubbles. Mai had an idea, "Why don't we have a contest? Who ever can kiss the most bubbles wins!"

"That's not fair! You're smarter than me! I can only count 1, 2, 3, 4, 7, 8, 6, 5...uhhh 10!"

"Just kiss the bubbles!" so the children ran around kissing the bubbles. After 3 hours, they were almost finished. They were tied. At the bubble kissing rate. Then they saw her. Big Bertha. The biggest bubble of all. It seemed like all the little meshed together to form one humongous one! Big Bertha was so huge that she was bigger than Joey and Mai combined!

"I bet I can get to the big bubble before you!" Joey challenged Mai. They raced to Big Bertha and they both kissed it. Big Bertha popped slashing the kids with bubbles soap. Joey and Mai stumbled forward and they ended up kissing each other. They stared at each other in wide eyed terror.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I'VE GOT MAI COOTIES!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHEELER GERMS! WHEELER GERMS! BLECH! GROSS!"

"EWWWW! EWWWW! EWWWWW! Get em' off! No wait, cooties are INVISIBLE! AAAAAAAHHH!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! WHEELER GERMS! I WANNA GO HOME!" and for the rest of the day they kept screaming about their "germs and cooties" and they never played with the Super Ultra Bubble Machine again.

* * *

A few years later (when they were in 2nd grade) they were talking and suddenly the thought about bubbles came up.

"You remember the Super Ultra Bubble Machine?" Mai asked Joey.

"How could I forget? That was a horrible experience! I still can't get all the cooties off!"

"I still have all your germs!"

"I never want to speak about that again!"

"I hear ya! We shall never bring that up again."

And the Super Ultra Bubble Machine was never heard of between them again.

UP NEXT: BAKURA

* * *

A/N: must write more stories!

Alister: can I go now?

zT: NO! you said you'd stay! Besides, I brought a new friend here!

Mokuba's Official Glomper: ALISTER!

Alister: OH NO! TWO OF THEM!

Mog and zT glomps Alister.

Mog: YEA! We're going to create the biggest Alister fan club in the world!

zT: yeah! and the secret service will come and track us down for being so crazy! Uh oh!

zT looks outside to check for the secret service

zT:_I think they're outside!_

Mog: oh no!

Alister: oh great…

Secret Service: Ummm we're looking for zIgGuRaTaNk and Mokuba's Official Glomper.

zT and Mog: WE'RE NOT HERE!

S.S.: oh really?

Alister goes and beats up the secret service.

zT and Mog: YEA! ALISTER, YOU'RE OUR HERO!

zT and Mog both of kiss Alister.


	9. Bakura's First Kiss: Phantom Theif

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Yugioh or DNAngel or Fruits basket…but I wish I did…

Alister: you better not be thinking about owning me…

Mog and zT: but we love you!

zT: and there's someone else who loves you too!

Alister: I'm afraid to find out whom…

LeDiva: ALISTER!

zT: YEA! Another treasured addition to the ALISTER FAN CLUB! We shall rule the world one day! Until then…(looks out the window to check for Secret Service Spies)

A/N: to **LeDiva**: Welcome to my unofficial ALISTER FAN CLUB! If I had known sooner that you were a big Alister fan, I would have invited you sooner! Hey, can you PLEEZ tell me something? Where'd you get the Alister plushie? I want one sooooooo bad…

About the story: it's a small crossover between Yugioh and DNangel. For those of you who don't know about DNAngel here are the MAIN facts you need to know about it to understand: Phantom Thief Dark is a mysterious magical thief who steals artwork. Police can't stop him for he has Wiz: A bunny type magical creature that becomes his wings to escape. His arch enemy is Krad. Krad has blond hair is really hot, but he's evil and he has white wings. The captain of the police is Satoshi Hiwatari. He turns into Krad. Ummm yea…I'm not too good at summaries.

* * *

VICTIM: BAKURA

Have you ever wondered how Yami Bakura's spirit got stuck inside that millennium ring anyways? Well, this is a story that will explain it all.

Yami Bakura reached out and grabbed the millennium necklace off of Ishizu's neck.

"Gotcha!"

"THEIF! IT'S THE THIEF!" Ishizu cried out. The Pharoah's Police came out to capture the long awaited Phantom Theif Bakura. Bakura grinned.

"You can't catch me for I have my trusty wings to escape! LET'S FLY WIZ!" and a pair of black wings emerged from his back. And he flew out into darkness of the night. Bakura returned to his SECRET lair in a SECRET underground SECRET room under a SECRET pyramid that was so SECRET that there was a SECRET code to get in. Bakura crept, SECRETLY, to the SECRET lock and typed in the SECRET code very SECRETLY. The SECRET door opened and he entered the SECRET room.

"Yes! I finally have the seventh Millennium item! MWAHAHAHAHA! It's time to rule the world!" Bakura arranged all the items in place.

* * *

Meanwhile at the palace…

Pharoah Atem (or atemu?) was planning a SECRET ELABORATE PLAN that would capture Phantom thief Bakura once and for all.! He decided to create another millennium item that could lure Theif Bakura into his trap.

"This millennium item will suck out the spirit of anyone who dares touch it! Bakura will definitely try to steal this, and when he does…BWAHAHAHA! He'll be mine at last!"

* * *

Back at the SECRET lair…

Bakura finished arranging the items and was about to chant a SECRET spell that will make this planet HIS!

"Let's start! Omi tofu gaga momo shoujo manga anime coco. Koromokoro ko ko kairi naki namo kokoro ko ko. Kana shii hodo hikari ashita. Wasamaru fruits basket onigiri cat mouse dragon sheep monkey rabbit ox horse boar dog tiger snake chicken potato ketchup mustard relish. MOGETA! MOGETA! MOGETA! COOKIE! COOKIE! COOK-" He was cut off for his SECRET radio was catching a signal from the news broadcast.

_"Yes, Phantom Thief Bakura has stolen the last and most treasured millennium necklace! With the SECRET spell he could rule the world! What do you have to say about that Pharoah Atem?"_

_"Well, not to fear good citizens! For there is an 8th millennium item that he has not stolen yet! It is the most DANGEROUS item and with it, he could do more than just rule the world! He could rule the UNIVERSE! MWAHAHAhahaha…ahem…excuse me. Okay, yes, so come and steal…I mean if you're out there listening Phantom Theif Bakura: DON'T COME AND STEAL THE 8TH MILLENNIUM ITEM! That's all I'd like to say" _

_"Well you heard it folks! An 8th millennium item! Is there such thing? And why won't Pharoah Atem let us see this mysterious item? Has he been hiding it from the world all this time? Tune in next time as we uncover the secret life of the Pharoah."_

Bakura was in shock. ANOTHER millennium item? What was he missing? The, Necklace, the rod, the puzzle, the key, the scales, the eye, and the ring. What could he have possibly forgotten?

"Come on Wiz! We're going to rule the UNIVERSE!"

* * *

Later that night…

Bakura snuck into the palace and crept to the covert room where Pharoah Atem kept all his Millenium items. Sure enough there was a golden piece on the stand just _asking_ to be taken. Bakura blew dust into the air to check for lasers. Then he threw a rock out onto the floor to check for booby traps. Nothing. It was like the Pharoah _wanted_ him to steal this. Bakura was usually smart enough to stop now and go, but he wanted to rule the universe! He approached the stand and saw lips carved of gold.

"At last! The Millennium Lips! The universe will be mine!" He picked up the lips and kissed them. Suddenly his spirit was being sucked into in the Millennium Lips. He screamed in agony as he was being removed from his body. Soon his spirit was contained inside the Lips and the Pharaoh came in and laughed at him.

"I've finally caught you now Phantom Theif Bakura! But, I'm a nice guy so I'll make you a deal. I'll lock inside inside the Millennium ring if you give back the rest of the Millenium items. Don't worry, you can keep the ring. It was really no use to me anyways." The Pharaoh didn't need a reply from Phantom Thief Bakura for he was Pharaoh and he could do anything he wanted. So Egypt got their Millennium items back and the millennium ring, that contained Phantom thief Bakura, was thrown into the ocean where it was to be found again 5000 years later…

UP NEXT: RAFAEL

* * *

A/N: (I like writing these little stories with me and the Alister Fan Club) yea! I don't know what to say…

Alister: SOMEONE HELP ME!

Mog, LeDiva and zT stuffed him in the dress he wore at Rafael's Tea Party.

LeDiva: you look so cute!

Mog: you look so precious!

zT: say cheese!

SNAP!

Alister: AHHHHH! DON'T SEND THAT TO RAFAEL! IT MIGHT TRIGGER ANOTHER TEA PARTY!

zT: hmmmm…I _am_ the one who wrote that…I _could _write _another_ one…

Alister: OH NO…I'm doomed…someone help…

Phantom Theif Bakura: Hey there, I'm here to steal your story! So if you don't mind could you give it to me?

zT: NEVER! Get out of here! It's my story! NYAH!

Phantom Thief DARK: Hey! You imposter! Get out! (dark pulls out a magic feather and blasts Bakura with magic. Bakura fights back with the power of the millennium ring. Soon, it turns into a fight)

LeDiva: Who wants popcorn?

Mog and zT: We do!

Alister:….


	10. Rafael's First Kiss:Dinner Party

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from yugioh…this is pointless really…and I don't own Ella Enchanted

A/N: YOU WANNA HERE SOME B.S.? THEY WON'T LET YOU RESPOND TO REVIEWS ANYMORE! Oh well…we'll secretly hint answers and stuff…besides that, I'm going to be a little slow with updates because of one major thing: **SCHOOL **BUM BUM BUUUUM! I'll have piles of homework and I promised myself I'd study EXTRA HARD and I'll only go on the computer once a week or for academic purposes.

Alister: sounds like you're working hard. Oh well, since you're going to sooooo busy, you won't be able to think about me! That's just too bad! (snicker snicker)

zT: Whadda ya mean? You'll ALWAYS be on my mind! Hee hee!

Alister: great…I'm so happy.

zT: awww Alister thought he was going to be left out of my life! I'd never do that!

About the story: it's a kind of cross between Ella Enchanted and Yugioh…

* * *

VICTIM: RAFAEL (should I spell it Rafael or Raphael? I'll spell Rafael)

Rafael may be a steroidal guy who looks like he can kill you with one hand, but if you read Rafael's Tea Party you'd know that he is a nice guy who loves to organize special get togethers! Yes he can mean sometimes, but he's really a sweet guy. And he absolutely adores baking delicious treats such as cookies and cakes! That's exactly how he got himself in a most…how should I put this...unique first kiss.

Rafael was hosting a party one summer evening. It was a dinner party where the finest people of the town would come and enjoy Rafael's delectable dishes and treats. The mayor and his family were invited, the governor and his wife, the president of the bank and her family, the principal of the school and her family and finally the rich neighbors and their son, Earl. Earl was magically gifted by a crazy witch. The witch put a spell on him when he was a baby. She gave him the gift of obedience like his older cousin Ella. This means to any command, he would obey even if it wasn't a real command. So yeah, Earl came to the dinner party. You're going to know that…

"Yea! Everyone is here!" Rafael piped. He led Earl and his family into the dining room. All the guests sat uncomfortably in the room, for they hardly knew Rafael. They just came for the food.

"Alright, for our appetizer I baked some of my special spinach puffs! If anyone is allergic to spinach here, please tell me now." Everyone sat quietly.

"Okay then, I'm going to go get them out of the oven. Sit tight everyone!" Rafael left, and all the guests got up and visited each other. They chatted and they made new friends and stuff. Soon the whole room had a friendly sensation. Everyone was happy and smiling except for Earl, who was squirming in his seat. He wasn't able to get up and talk to the president of the bank's daughter that he wanted to impress for he was sitting tight in his chair. And he was squirming in his seat because he needed to go pee really bad. Just then Rafael burst out of the kitchen with a platter of steaming hot spinach puffs.

"Relax everyone! They're just a little burnt on the outside, but I promise that they're okay to eat! And I also made some salad!" Earl finally relaxed and he rushed to the bathroom. Everyone helped themselves to a spinach puff and laughed and talked. Earl came back and found that there were no more puffs and the daughter of the president of the bank (let's call her Anna) was talking with the principal's son Charlie. Earl slunk back into his chair and ate some of the salad that no one touched.

"Okay everyone! My next course is lemon pepper chicken! So dig in everyone!" Earl attacked the chicken and started digging into it. Rafael was so happy that Earl liked his food. He went into the kitchen to cook more. Earl was making a mess of the table, and everyone including Anna was staring in disgust.

"EARL! STOP!" his mother cried out. And Earl stopped. Everyone was eating the remains of the chicken when Rafael and his servants (Alister and Valon) came out to set out plates with mashed potatoes, vegetables and a medium rare steak.

"Enjoy everyone!" First off, Earl didn't like vegetables and he liked his steak well-done. Rafael came around the table to see his chicken digger, Earl.

"How do you like the steak?" Earl would've complained, but he was forced to say, "It's delicious! I'm enjoying it!"

"Great! Well, keep on eating!" And that's what Earl did. He was the first to finish because he kept on eating, so afterwards he went up to Anna and began a conversation. Soon they were talking like best friends while Charlie glared at the two with envy. Alister came out to pour everyone some wine, and Valon came to pick up finished plates. Rafael brought out the first course of desserts: Banana pudding with vanilla ice cream. Earl and Anna laughed as they ate their pudding and ice cream. Several times Charlie came to try to break up the couple, but he never succeeded. Yes, things were going well for Earl. Rafael finally came out of the kitchen with some coffee. He was in such a hurry (his cake was almost finished) that he forgot to take off his apron, which stated _Kiss the Cook._ As soon as Earl saw it, he rushed to go kiss Rafael. SMACK! Earl kissed Rafael. Anna dumped him after that and moved on with Charlie, Earl's parents had to apologize, and everyone else was disgusted. Earl never had another friend after that…except for Rafael.

So that was Rafael's first kiss….

* * *

UP NEXT: TEA

A/N: yeah, this one wasn't that great, and it was REALLY short but I've been busy with school and stuff…and i'm trying to focus alot on school work. the reason for that is:I have practically NO friends in every class! Except for the exception of maybe 1-2 friends, but other than them, NONE! so i've decided to try and become a VALEDICTORIAN!

Alister: awww poor you. I feel so sorry. (grinning because he likes watching me suffer)

zT: you don't mean that! Giggle giggle. (gives him a friendly punch which knocks him to the back of the room)

Alister: owww….

zT: bwahahaha! oh no! the S.S.S saw me! hide!


	11. Tea's First Kiss: Sea World

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh…or anything else in this story okay?

A/N: sorry about the late updates…but I'm SUPER busy at school. This year I'm trying to be a VALEDICTORIAN! …..yeah right. At least I can be a GOOD student. Well here's Tea's First kiss! BTW, did you see the new yugioh? The Grand Championship? It's kinda retarded with out the pertiful Doom members. DOMA IS AWSUM!

* * *

VICTIM: TEA

"Okay everyone! When we arrive at the parking lot, please get off the bus in a neat and orderly fashion!" Ms. Hichens told her second grade class as they approached Sea World. The excited second graders scrambled out the vehicle and started running around the parking lot.

"HEY YUGI! WAIT FOR ME!" Tea screamed as she tried to get down the steep bus stairs.

"Hurry up Tea!" Tristan said. Joey added, "Yeah, you slowpoke!"

"Shut up you guys! This is scary! They're so tall!"

"Well, Yugi got down them didn't he? And he's practically the size of these steps!" Tristan and Joey pointed out. Tea snarled at the two bullies and hopped off. She joined Yugi and her group and headed into Sea World.

"Hey kids! Where do you want to go first?" the tour guide asked. Yugi screamed, "THE DUELING ARENA!"

"Ummm that's not possible." The guide stated. Joey yelled, "THE JELLYFISH AND OCTOPUSES! THEN WE CAN GO SEE THE DRAGONS! RAWR!"

"Well, jellyfish and octopuses we can see, but we don't have any dragons here." A depressed sigh echoed from the group.

"But there are some...sea dragons!"

"YEAAAAAHHH!" the second graders began running to the aquarium. Seto Kaiba followed behind trying to support his lap top while power walking.

"Darn, I wanted to show off my dueling skills."

In the aquarium, Tea gazed at the different types of coral growing in the giant aquarium. Yugi came to look too.

"Did you know that the coral looks like your hair Yugi?" Tea giggled. Yugi blushed. (Awwwwww) The guide took them to see the "sea dragons" which were weird looking fish with giant teeth and vicious looking faces. That seemed to satisfy Joey and Tristan. All of the sudden Duke cried out, "Look! They're feeding the shark!" All the second graders stuck their faces to the glass and watched as the shark ripped up some meat.

"Ewwwwww!" they all said. After that they headed for the stadium to catch the dolphin show. In an organized line, they filled up the two rows in the front. Those were called the soaker seats, so they were given raincoats in case anyone didn't like to get soaked in chlorine water. Yugi and Tea sat next to each other talking about how exciting the trip was so far.

"I like the sting rays!" Yugi stated. Tea nodded in agreement. "I liked them too! But I think seeing all the colorful fish swimming together looked pretty." Joey, Duke and Tristan interrupted the conversation by screaming, "WE LIKED THE SHARKS!" then they went away.

"So Tea, what do you think this show is about?"

"The brochure said it was something about performing dolphins and seals. It must be good because there are so many people coming."

A few minutes later…

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I please have your attention! The Dolphin and Seal Show will now begin!" trained dolphins and seals started jumping into the water and made a pretty pattern in the water. It was like synchronized swimming. Applause came from the audience when all the animals bowed in sync. The show was cool. They did lots of neat tricks such as jumping through "The Ring of Fire" and standing on beach balls and all that jazz. But we're not here to talk about Sea World remember? We're here to tell you about Tea's first kiss! So keep yourselves focused on Yugi and Tea's relationship. Tea has a crush on Yugi and Yugi likes Tea.

Tea was so wrapped up in thinking about Yugi that she didn't hear the announcer tell everyone in the soaker seats to come watch from the railing. Yugi called out to Tea, "Hey Tea! Come on! There's a surprise!" Tea thought Yugi had said, 'I have a surprise for you.' So she came up to the railing and got ready for her surprise which she thought was a kiss. And she got her kiss! Yup, it was a kiss that knocked her down onto the ground. Wondering why? Because when dolphins jump up to kiss you, it's really fast and hard. It's like a punch in the lips but don't blame it on the dolphins. They have to do this like 10 times a day! So Tea's first kiss was with a dolphin and not with Yugi. Boo hoo.

UP NEXT: DARTZ

* * *

A/N: this is a really short story but that's okay. Can't wait to write Dartz, but I'm so busy I don't know if I'm going to be able to… I'm officially going mad because I got semi-drunk off some champagne at a wedding…then I went crazy with my cousin. We did the wave every time the married couple kissed…I'm still a little woozy. Why am I writing this?

Alister: haha, you got drunk.

zT: well, I bet you got drunk before!

Alister: so? I'm 17. you're only 13.

zT: THAT'S STILL UNDERAGE.

Alister:…haha you got drunk.

zT:SEMI-DRUNK!

Alister: oh.

Awkward silence….

zT: hello!

Alister: there goes another one.

zT: another what?

Alister: every time there's an awkward silence a retarded baby is born.

zT: THAT'S MEAN! I'LL SAVE THEM!


	12. Dartz's First Kiss:Wedding Day Jitters

Disclaimer: the end of the world is coming. Please log off…ok, I don't own yugioh. Or Joey Tribuani's line of "How _you_ doin'?"

A/N: Sooo sorry for the super long update! Yeah…it's either because I had TONS of homework, which doesn't seem that necessary, or it was because I was too lazy to. I had a weird dream about Alister. First all the doom members were giant chipmunks and then they turned into their hot human forms and then Alister was in a play and he was supposed to be the evil princess while I was the evil prince…and the good princess was Yuki Sohma and the good prince was Kyo Sohma. Disturbing? Yes. Did I wish that I did not dream it? No.

Alister: I wonder why…

zT: because YOU were in it! (gleam)

Alister: I was a giant chipmunk and an evil princess.

zT: but you were a pretty princess and a cute chipmunk. No wait, actually the chipmunk really scared me. It was like one of those artificial suits made of cardboard? You know what I mean?

Alister: whatevah….

zT: OK now, that was gay.

Alister: whatevah…

zT: STOP IT!

Alister: whatevah…

zT: WHAT HAVE I DONE? NOOOOO ALISTER!

Alister: haha, I'm getting on your nerves!

zT: (glomps Alister) Thank goodness! You're safe! And you're alive! and you're not gay! Well maybe you look gay, but you're still hot!

Alister: getoffme!

* * *

VICTIM: DARTZ (BTW: I don't know dartz's wife's name…bear with me) 

Church bells were ringing, doves were being gathered into their cage and the huffing and puffing of Dartz's exhausted lungs could be heard a mile away.

"Must… (Wheeze)…get to the… (Cough)…chapel or else… (Gasp)…she'll kill me!" and he continued running. It was his big day; to be exact: his wedding day and he was late because he thought he forgot something at home. While running he was remembering when he FIRST met Iona (I found it somewhere…in a forum I think) and he instantly fell in love with her. But she didn't like him.

Going back a couple years…

"Hey baby! How _you_ doing?" Dartz (17 yrs. Old) asked Iona (15 yrs. Old). She turned walked away. The next day Dartz presented flowers and chocolate to her. She took them and threw them in the trash. A week later, He offered to carried her books and all that sweet stuff. She knocked him out with the heaviest text book. And so it went on like that for a year. Dartz would follow her (cough stalk cough) and she would run away or call the police or something. But every so often, she would sometimes peek over to see what kind of crazy little stunt he was doing at lunch and she would listen on his conversations with his friends. But one day Dartz cornered her and confronted his feelings.

"Iona! I love you!'

"You're a jerk!" she stuck her nose up.

"But I love you! What can I do to win your heart? I've tried everything from chocolates to carrying your books, to asking you out, to…to…EVERYTHING ELSE! What else is there to do?" Iona looked at Dartz. He _was _pretty hot. And he was the only guy that had pretty blue hair. She looked into his eyes and replied, "NEVER." Dartz was crestfallen. He slunk onto the floor and moped. NOW, Dartz COULD'VE went and committed suicide like I would've done if I were in his place, but he was a strong guy and tried and tried again until she finally went out with him and found out he was incredibly funny and he was hot and a great kisser! Oops went too far…please excuse my nastiness. Anyways, she fell in love with him and then he proposed and all that jazz. So now we go back to the future.

* * *

WHEEEEEE! (Traveling back to First Kisses: Dartz) 

(Still running) Huff puff sneeze achoo! Cough wheeze pant pant a few more wheezes collapse die revive and start running again. That was Dartz's sequence while he was STILL running. All tat time Dartz was worrying about one thing: the kiss. You see, Dartz and Iona never really had a first kiss because of Dartz's cowardness. Let me revise that: DARTZ never had a first kiss. No wait, how about this: DARTZ didn't know HOW to kiss! He had been practicing on balloons, pillows, life sized Barbies and potatoes. And by the way, Iona found that life sized Barbie doll and that almost caused the relationship to break up. He thought he felt confident but he wasn't. This kiss was just freaking him out! Dartz finally got to the entrance of the chapel and knocked the door open. Thousands of waiting relatives and friends all turned around to look. Dartz felt his rise up to his cheeks. He staggered towards the front and faced Iona, his love. She whispered, "Where have you been?"

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm here now right?"

"Yeah yeah whatever. But you better tell me after this!"

"Fine!" the Priest interrupted their conversation with an "ahem" and then he started.

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah….and all that wedding stuff." Well, that's not what he said but we need this story to get a move on! Finally they were near the end.

"Do you Dartz take Iona as your lawfully wedded wife?" Dartz blushed. He either did that because he was looking into Iona's eyes or he was still scared of that kiss.

"yes." He muttered.

"Do you Iona take Dartz as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes." She stared at Dartz who was sweating and was jumping up and down.

"Sir," the Priest asked Dartz, "Are you spazzing out? Would you like to sit down?"

"NO!" Dartz yelled. Then he chuckled, "I'm fine…really."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Iona puckered up and Dartz closed his eyes and kissed…something. The audience gasped, all the little children laughed and Iona put her hand up to her eyes and grumbled. Dartz was the only one unaware of what he was doing. _Iona's lips are very... whiskery. Is that a word? Hmmm, I better open my eyes now. I hear people laughing._ Dartz opened his eyes to find himself looking into the stern glare of the priest. He looked at Iona who was giggling. Dartz turned cherry red and looked down.

"sorry" he mumbled. The pries wiped his mouth with his sleeve and said, "it's okay. But might I give you a suggestion? GET SOME TIC TACS." And Dartz finally remembered what he forgot at home.

UP NEXT: TRISTAN

* * *

A/N: haha! Another chapter finished! After Tristan's all I have to do is Duke's and then the one everyone's been waiting for! Well, at least SOME people have been waiting for: SETO KAIBA! 

Alister: can't wait to see that…because after that I'm outta here!

zT: I hope it'll be funny enough…wait…YOU Can'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! OH YEAH! **I have some announcements to make:**

**1.**You Do know that I'm the one narrating the stories right? Because I want to make that clear so it doesn't seem like I'm always putting author comments in it…

**2.**I CLAIMED ALISTER ON THIS ANIME THING! I have a certificate but I can't put it up…no pictures allowed. Oh well, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**3.**I also married Alister on Marry Your Favorite Character. Com or something…hee hee…

Alister: WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO OUT AND DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?

zT: because I was afraid you'd leave me…

Alister: Well, it's not official or LEGAL because I NEVER agreed to it…

zT: I already told all my friends.

Alister: WHAT?

zT: they congratulated me! And I want to say congrats to Yuki Sohma and silveryuki06! And congrats to jennyful and Inuyasha! And congrats to panda-chan and Sesshoumaru!

Alister: omg, I feel so sorry for Yuki, inuyasha and sesshoumaru…but at least they don't have to deal with you…

zT: you're no very nice…

Alister: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S NOT NICE! Forcing me into all this story crap…

zT: (hits Alister on the head and knocks him out for a couple of hours for being so mean)


	13. Tristan's First Kiss: the good stuff

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! RAWR! And I don't own…the candy that is mentioned….

A/N: YEAH! update! And after this I only have 2 more to write!

Alister: and then I'm outta here!

zT: (starts crying)

Alister: ack! Don't cry! I better leave now…

LeDiva: You're not going anywhere! (glomps Alister)

LeDiva and zT glomp Alister and he's trapped.

Alister: gettoffme!

zT: not until you say that you'll stay with us FOREVER!

LeDiva: yea! Or you'll have to feel the wrath of my fists!

zT: yea!

Alister; FINE! Just get off me!

zT holds out pinky: you have to pinky promise.

Alister pinky promises and does the same to LeDiva

LeDiva and zT; YEAH! Alister is ours! Alister is ours! Alister is ours! (Chanting)

Alister starts crying: I'm never going to get home! Waaaaahhh

zT and Lediva both hug him.

Alister: sniffle…thanks guys…

WARNING: slight pervertedness……………………………….Oo

* * *

VICTIM: TRISTAN

It was a beautiful morning where birds were singing and clouds were floating and old ladies were doing the can-can on the side of the road. Tristan walked to school stopping to give hobos some pennies and stealing little kid's lunches and buying nasty magazines from the perverted bookstore. Then he got to school and got into a conversation about the magazine with Duke and Joey.

"Whoa! Check this out! They're kissing!" Joey exclaimed. Then he leaned back in his chair and thought.

"I remember my first kiss. It was nasty. Lots of cooties."

"You're still into cooties?" duke laughed.

"oh yeah? well there was a bubble machine too! so ha!"

"my first kiss was worse than bubble machines…."

"what was it?"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU! It's supposed to be the next story in First Kisses."

"oh, I'll read it when zT writes it."

"NEVAH!" and then Joey and Duke started to punch each other in the gut. Tristan stopped it by exclaiming stupidly, "I've never had a kiss before."

"WHAT!" Joey and Duke screamed in unison. The thought for sure that Tristan would've had a first kiss before.

"nope. Never had one. Are they good?"

"uhhhh I guess so." Joey said…really confused.

"Only if you're in a good situation. Otherwise, it's bad."

"I wanna kiss. I'll go get one after school" Tristan said. Joey and Duke were like this: Oo

After school Tristan went to go get a kiss. He ran past the bar, he past the ballet class, he past the mall and went inside….the supermarket. He went up to the cashier lady and asked, "Where are the kisses? And bubble machines and First Kisses?"

"Bubble machines are in the toys section, First Kisses is on fanfiction where you can find in our electronics section and kisses are in aisle number 4. anything else?"

"Are kisses good?"

"I believe so."

"thanks." So he went to buy a bag of Hershey's kisses and he popped one in his mouth and said, "mmmmmm. That's good shit."

UP NEXT: DUKE DEVLIN

* * *

A/N: funny funny. BUT SUPER SHORT. Gotta go write duke's first kiss! I promise it'll be longer!

zT: How are you doing LeDiva?

LeDiva: I need another box of tissues

Alister; MIKEY! WAAAAAAAAAHHH! I want mikey!

LeDiva: don't worry. You'll see him again…one day…I think..

zT : sigh, we're out of tissues. He used up the last 69 boxes we had.

Tristan: I have some kisses.

Alister;oooo! Chocolate!

Tristan: no. Kisses!

Alister:gimme!

Tristan: MY SHIT!

Alister: waaaaaaaaahhh

zT: GIVE IT TO HIM TRISTAN! OR I'LL STICK MY FINGERS UP YOUR NOSTRILS! (hold up two fingers)

LeDiva: (grabs the bag of hershey's kisses from Tristan and kicks him out of the room)

zT: here Alister! A kiss!

Alister; what makes you think I want a kiss? Eduardo was bad enough….

LeDiva: but it's the chocolate kind.

Alister: I don't want it anyomore.

zT: EAT THE DAMN THING ALREADY! (Sticks it in alister's mouth.)

Alister: gag gag gag…

LeDiva: yea! He's eating it!

zT: my fingers are numb. (fingers still in alister's mouth)


	14. Duke's First Kiss: Holidays

Disclaimer:me do not own yugioh or anything else in da story cept for the idea.

A/N: gotta write! Gotta write! BTW I got a devianart account. My pen name is ameldaluver. If you wanna see my art….i forgot the link.

Alister: I bet you draw horrible.

zT; how on earth did you guess?

Alister: oh, I knew it the first time I met you…

zT: that was about what? 7 chapters ago?

Alister: yup

zT; I've been drawing you ever since I saw you…blush

Alister; oh really?

zT: yup. I first saw you at the beginning of waking the dragons. Which was about 3-4 months ago and I drew you and I posted it up. my pen name is even named after you. So is my avatar.

Alister; oh great….

* * *

VICTIM: DUKE DEVLIN

"_Jingle Bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way!"_ the elementary choir sang at the Cookies Are My Friends Elderly Nursing Home. It was Christmas time and the Elementary was doing some nice holiday caroling for the elders. Duke Devlin was in the front row singing his little heart out. The old people watched him perform his solo. They clapped when he finished vocalizing.

"Next is a solo piece that was composed by our own little Duke Devlin!"

The old people roared like a stadium full of football fans doing the wave. Duke stepped in front.

"This goes to the tune of 'We wish you a merry Christmas'" he cleared his throat and started, "_I like all the nice old people. I like all the nice old people. I like all the nice old people and I like my two dice. I like all the nice old people. I like all the nice old people. I like all the nice old people and I like my two dice. I like the soap smell. The old people smell. I like the old soap smell and the scent of the people. I like all the nice old people. I like all the nice old people. I like all the nice old people and I like my two dice._" After that, everyone cheered. Even though the song was really bad all the elders loved it because they thought Duke was the most precious thing they had ever seen.

"Oh Dukey you were wonderful!" a old lady told him when the show was over. The elementary was invited to snack and Duke had a fan club of old ladies.

"look at those precious cheeks!" a lady said pinching duke's chubby cheeks.

"OWWW! Let go of me you old raisins!"

"oh! His voice is so adorable!"

"Watch what you say you hags!"

"He's sooo cute! I want to keep him forever!"

"I ain't no pet! And I don't like cages!" Duke squirmed in the crowd for the rest of the party. When it was time for them to go, he ran. He ran so fast from all the ladies that he ran into another elderly person.

"whoops. Sorry." The lady look down and was in love. She picked up duke and gave him a BIG SLOPPY KISS on the LIPS!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TAKE YOUR PRUNE BREATH SOMEWHERE ELSE YOU TURKEY NECK!"

"I haven't kissed anyone in 70 years! Was I that inexperienced?"

"YUCK! I have slime all over me! Someone! Save me!"

and that was duke's first kiss….

The end….

* * *

A/N: I'M NOT FINISHED YET! MUST FINISH TONIGHT!

Alister; don't work yourself too hard…

zT; GASP! Are you…worrying about…me?

Alister: no

zT glomps Alister.

LeDiva: Alister has a soft side!

LeDiva glomps Alister.

zT and LeDiva both huggle Alister and he doesn't really care anymore.

YEA!

………….

……..

Alister: I can't wait to read kaiba's…


	15. Kaiba's First Kiss and The End

Disclaimer; I don't own anything cept the idea

A/N; LAST ONE! And I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Alister: and then I won't be here anymore.

LeDiva: BUT YOU PROMISED!

Alister: I'm a cartoon

zT: I CAN BE ONE TOO!

LeDiva: me too!

Alister; I'm gonna miss you guys…sniffle sniff

zT and LeDiva: GASP

Alister hugs them both.

zT and LeDiva both faint from shock and love.

* * *

VICTIM: SETO KAIBA

'And that was Duke's first kiss…' Kaiba stared at his computer screen. He couldn't believe it. After 30 minutes of reading First Kisses by zigguratank on he didn't see his first kiss story in there. Come to think of it…he never had a first kiss.

"I'll show that bitch." Kaiba grumbled. "I DESERVE TO BE IN THIS STORY!" and off he went out into the wild blue yonder. He stopped by the cemetery and dug up two graves. One was Eduardo the STD man and the other was BoBo the homicidal barber. He kissed both their corpses. Next he went to Yugi's Grandfather's game shop and kissed yugi's grandpa.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU CHEATER!" yugi wailed as he pushed Kaiba out the door. Kaiba kissed Yugi before he left and ran to catch up with Joey. He kissed joey and then kissed Mai who was with Joey at the time. Then he went to Duke's game shop and kissed Duke and his fangirls. He kissed all the elderly people at Cookies Are Our Friends Elderly Nursing home and kissed all the flunkies that were fired. He kissed Odion's bald head and the ultra Bubble machine thing. He kissed Valon's light pole and valon. He kissed dartz's wife and dartz. He kissed the Hershey kisses and Tristan finally got a real kiss. He kissed tea and her dolphin. He kissed rex and all of the refused dates. He was ABOUT to kiss weevil but then he…didn't. he kissed Rafael and all his dinner party guests. He kissed Bakura and the millennium lips and finally he stopped.

"I think I'm forgetting someone." He thought long and hard…long and hard…

"AH HA!" he went to and tracked down all the reviewers who reviewed First Kisses and went to go kiss them. Then he took the next flight To Houston, Texas and rented a car. He drove down to sugar land, down dulles avenue, into magnolia plantation and stopped in front of 2810.

"this is the place." Kaiba ran inside and stormed upstairs to where zigguratank was typing all this. She screamed as he jumped into the computer screen. He kissed Alister and then he popped back out and kissed zigguratank.

"NOW YOU SHOULD HAVE A STORY TO WRITE ABOUT ME!" and then he went home to kiss mokuba and Siegfried van Schroeder and Roland and his blue eyes and kisara and everything he owned. This was Kaiba's first kiss and the end of this story.

The End

zT: BLOWS NOSE. IT'S OVER! I HATE ENDINGS!

Silveryuki06; don't' worry eD.

LeDiva: yeah. don't worry!

Alister: what they said.

Dice Devil: you are gay alister. poke poke

Fifilafemme: don't poke alister!

Dice Devil; poke poke

Dani Wheeler-Kaiba:hello.

Turtle Sister: hey.

Yuki Sohma: hi there.

Silveryuki 06: YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!

(glomps yuki)

Rafael: anyone wanna try my cookies?

Yamiace1321: hello!

Valon: you look gay Alister.

Spicerfreak: sup yall?

hannahbannah: hey eD!

zT: HANNAH!

Kaiba:hey You got all that down?

zT: yessir

dartz: very nice story…I hated it.

zT;thank you. Sniff

RinRye: hello!

Mokuba's Official Glomper: YEA!

Chixie Dixie: VALON IS MINE!

Valon: no i'm not.

Chixie Dixie: waaaaaahhh

Alister: I don't want to leave.

zT; GASP you're going to stay with me!

LeDiva: REALLY?

Alister: no. I like talking to you guys. I guess I'll hang around everytime you write a story.

LeDiva and zT: YEA!

Bakura: I've come to steal…uhhhh…something!

zT: NEVER! YOU'LL NEVER STEAL ALISTER AWAY FROM ME AND ALL THE ALISTER AMELDA LOVERS! NEVER!

Bakura: I'm actually here for a cookie.

Rafael: here!

Yuki sohma: I want a cookie,

Rafael: I don't talk to strangers

Silveryuki06: GIVE PRINCE YUKI A COOKIE YOU BASTARD!

Rafael: whimper whimper …here. Have a cookie…

Yuki: thank you.

Rafael; wow he's so pretty. Such beautiful people

Silveryuki06: HE'S MINE! BACK OFF RAFAEL!

Rafael: whimper whimper

And we had a party. And then everyone left, and silveryuki06 was escorted home by Yuki Sohma and LeDiva and zT both traveled into the anime world and took Alister home. And Alister said he'd see us again in the next story. And then we met all of our bishies in the anime world and so did all of the reviewers who reviewed this story because zT and LeDiva sent everyone a portal that made you go into the anime world and…yeah. that was my gift to all the reviewers of my story because not many review so yeah. you all got to travel into the anime world! Yea! And that's really the only happy ending in this story.

-zT


End file.
